


Удивительная

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Джейлу действительно стоит защищать и оберегать. И он будет кем угодно, но не Монтгомери Скоттом, если не приложит к этому все свои силы.





	Удивительная

У Джейлы голубая кровь и белая кожа в черных полосах. Удивительные золотые глаза и стандарт с очаровательным акцентом. Она росла одиночкой среди огромных просторов Альтамида и называла домом старый звездолет. Разве такие бывают, иногда спрашивает себя Скотти, разве еще остались такие на просторах галактики? Но ответ на все вопросы лежит прямо перед ним на площадке траспортаторной и недоверчиво вглядывается в бездонные глаза их капитана. Она все еще не верит и совсем не умеет доверять. Она все еще удивлена, что жива и почти цела после совершенно безумной вылазки и экстремальной транспортации. А Скотти? Скотти просто хочет стереть лазурно-голубые капли крови с ее лба и крепко обнять. Дать почувствовать, что теперь все будет хорошо, что она в безопасности. Монтгомери Скотт слишком хорошо знает, насколько на самом деле ранимы такие сильные женщины и как часто их стоит защищать. И, быть может, он намного лучше разбирается в машинах, чем во всех этих чувствах, эмоциях и отношениях, но пусть катятся к черту все те, кто считает иначе.

Потому что Джейлу действительно стоит защищать и оберегать.

И он будет кем угодно, но не Монтгомери Скоттом, если не приложит к этому все свои силы.

Потому что Джейла удивительная.


End file.
